Because I Love You
by Meirou
Summary: Lost in a tormenting dream of affections, Buffy must find her way back to Spike's arms, or run in literal terror from them as her subsconscious doubts begin to overcome her.
1. Rebellious Endearment

  
  


"Because I Love You"  
  
By Meirou  


  
"Buffy!" Dawn's eyes went wide as she watched her sister, the Slayer, have her own stake driven into her shoulder. "Buffy!" she shrieked.   
  
The Slayer's face contorted in pain as her hand shot to her shoulder, mouth gaping. The vampire behind her let out a low growl, flashing a toothy grin of triumph. Buffy was definitely off of her game tonight. "Dawn, get out of here!" she managed to cry out, her green eyes watering from the intense pain. The young brunette, however, stubbornly remained and watched in horror as the bulky vampire overcame her sister, knocking her onto her side against the pavement.  
  
'Everything is in slow motion already...nothing is real anymore. And if it is, I can't tell the difference,' Buffy thought despondently, her harsh fall to the ground nothing more than a faint tap. She felt so numb, so lost. She stared off into the distance, nothing in particular catching her eye. Maybe tonight would be her last...  
  
A jolt of pain crackled through her neck and back. It seemed that only the throbbing in her left shoulder and the cries of her sister kept her from the seductive world of silence.   
  
"Stay away from her! Buffy, I'm coming!" Dawn shouted from behind, ripping a large branch from the park shrubbery beside her. Steaming ahead at full force, the hazel eyed girl drove the branch into the offender's back with a grunt, observing with distant satisfaction as he disintegrated. Without a second thought, she dropped to Buffy's side, helping her into sitting position. "Buffy?"   
  
A moment of silence set in before there were any words. In the meantime, however, Buffy eased the wooden stake from out of her shoulder, Dawn beside her trying to help. With a wince and a low moan, Buffy tossed the object to her right and listened to its hallow clink as it rolled away. The blonde lay back against the dewy grass, a pained sigh escaping her. "I'm okay, Dawn," she murmured, closing her eyes.   
  
"Well, I mean, are you sure you should be lying down? With the wound and everything?" Dawn replied frantically, her eyes wide and filled with panic.   
  
Buffy opened her eyes and allowed her sister to help her sit up. "I'll be fine," she answered monotonously, testing the injured part of her shoulder with her finger tips. With a sharp wince, Buffy realized just how off she really was as of late. It was ridiculous really...a bulky old vamp with a cocky attitude had managed to get the best of her. Thanks to her sister, she was still alive and breathing. Otherwise, she probably would have just given in and let things go--and then again, she'd never forgive herself if she had.   
  
"Are you sure--Buffy?" Dawn stopped for a moment, a small glint of starlight catching in her eyes as she remained on her knees. Surprisingly, Buffy rose gracefully, motioning to her young sister to follow as she walked on.   
  
"Let's go," the blonde spoke softly, her eyes locked on a faraway point.   
  
"What's happening to you? You're falling apart, Buffy," Dawn answered seriously, standing up. Her sleek brown hair fluttered lightly as a cool breeze swept through, adding an even darker splendor to the moonless-night. Buffy turned back to look at her and suddenly felt a stab of sadness.  
  
"I know." Her words and the voice that carried them were so plain and sorrowful, calm and peaceful, that they sent chills up Dawn's spine. Buffy's gaze lifted upward to the sky and remained there. "I didn't mean to scare you, Dawn. I just haven't been really with it lately."   
  
"Or at all anymore," the younger girl added bitterly. "You nearly got killed tonight--again--and all you can do is walk away from the pain and push away the world? Like you're doing right now...to me?"   
  
A sharper breeze passed through, sweeping through Buffy's golden locks, dancing through them. "Dawn--no--you don't understand," she began, her tone a little more authoritative. But she was right after all and Buffy knew it. Her hazel eyes bore holes through her as they stood in silence, Dawn's emotions swirling about wildly inside of her.   
  
"That's what you want, isn't it, Buffy? You're waiting for the moment when a vampire gets the best of you...where it all ends and comes to a screeching halt. You want to leave again," the teenager accused coldly. "Of course...we don't understand. That's what you're always telling us. What about you, do *you* even understand? Buffy, we love you! And all you want is to get away from that as quickly as possible."   
  
"That isn't true and you know it," the Slayer answered seriously, bewilderment just beneath her tone.  
  
"Then tell me, Buffy. Tell me what is," she replied in a dark, near-whisper. A moment of silence passed and just as Buffy opened her mouth to answer, Dawn turned on her heel and walked off. A fierce determination radiated from her step as she disappeared into the night, setting off for home.   
  
The Slayer made no attempt to go after her. She needed her space and nothing Buffy could say at this point would squelch any of the teenager's anger. Then again if Buffy didn't chase her down, she could end up losing another person she loved.   
  
Alone once again, a bewildered Buffy took a seat on one of the old park benches beneath the lamplight. The pain in her shoulder had already subsided and she figured it was a minor injury. Her now-ruined black sweater was stained, the bloody material already dried. Right now, however, she didn't care. What did it matter in the scheme of things anyway? A little demon here...a little venting there...an injury or two along the way...  
  
"Maybe she's right, perhaps that's what I've been aiming for all along. I'd rather die than to keep on living. My god, Giles would be so disappointed in me. He left to make me stronger, and now I've lost my away--again. I mean...the people I trusted most have betrayed me," she said aloud. Silence ensued and Buffy leaned forwards, resting her chin in her palms. A sob racked through her body and without her knowing it, a steady stream of tears began to fall. It seemed like anything she touched turned cold and hard, unforgiving. Falling apart and losing her mind all at once, she let out a small half-sobbed sigh. "I hate this place...I'm truly in hell."   
  
"You really think so, eh?" the familiar, British-accent rang clear through the night. "Why is it that I always find you cryin', love?"   
  
Buffy looked up from her palms, ashamed to let him see her this way. She could barely meet his gaze as it was. "I'm not crying," she answered softly, a hint of stubbornness evident in her tone. "I just want to be alone tonight--okay? And I don't want to sit down and talk, I'm sick of talking! I just want to be alone."   
  
"Looks like you've pretty much accomplished that. Got the l'il bit blasting out of here like rocket," he remarked, carefully eying her shoulder. "Nearly got yourself killed tonight...and what a plan I might add." Spike sat down beside her, his duster sweeping against her knee.  
  
"Spare me the litany, Spike. You can just save it," she answered coldly, glaring at him. Her anger slowly melted to a soft confusion as he chuckled. "And *what* are you laughing at? I don't find this funny at all, William."   
  
"All you Summer's women, bloody crazy I tell you. You're missing the big picture here, love. Life is staring you in the face and you keep closing your eyes. Wake up already!" Spike replied, his cobalt eyes shining beneath the lamplight.  
  
"I'm trying to..." Buffy said quietly, eyes downcast. "I'm trying so hard, Spike. Giles is gone, Mom's dead. Willow and Tara are falling apart at the seams; my sister hates me. And in the meantime, I'm losing my mind. I can't take it anymore. I really just *can't*."   
  
"Well, you have to, because that's life. It doesn't get any easier, but then again it can't get much worse now, can it?" Spike spoke after a moment, his eyes on the sky above. Buffy sighed, wincing again as the pain within her shoulder returned.  
  
"Only heard Dawn shouting before I entered the scene. Didn't get to see much of your glorious battle this evening," Spike continued, motioning to her wounded arm. "You all right?"  
  
The blonde woman nodded silently, flexing her arm gently. "I'll be fine. I always am. Always have to be..." she remarked halfheartedly.   
  
"Life is what you make it, pet," Spike returned, meeting her gaze again. He placed a hand on her lower arm, and his touch was almost therapeutic to her.   
  
"I hate life." Her voice was bitter and she quickly pulled away. They had to stop doing this. She could feel that need to kiss him bubbling up again inside.   
  
"Well, fine then," came his harsh reply, quick to judge and nearly unfeeling.   
  
"What?" Buffy exclaimed, incredulous, as Spike rose and gave her a callous glance. That feeling died instantly and was replaced with hurt.   
  
"Go ahead, give up and die. Be my guest. Anyway, isn't that you're talent already?" Spike spat, his expression cynical. That face--so heartless, unforgiving. Everything she touched...cold. Buffy could feel his steely gaze even as she turned her own away. "You know what, Slayer? You're weak, gone all soft. You want to run away and leave behind a world of happiness. It's not easy, never will be. But if you give up now, you're no better than you were when you left."   
  
She made no reply and he merely snorted before stalking off. His leather coat flapped on the icy breeze that swept about, tossing Buffy's locks carelessly. "Spike," she whispered. His black-clad form suddenly stopped as the quiet, pain-stricken voice reached him. He turned; cobalt eyes soon locked with emerald and in such a manner they remained. Buffy's eyes welled up with tears, and his own seemed to glisten with the humane familiarity. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She launched herself from the bench, racing towards him.   
  
In response, his face seemed to light up and he opened his arms--ready to catch her. Crystalline streams rolled down her cheeks as she bolted forth, a look of pure determination on her face. This was meant to be.   
  
But what he received was something entirely different. She reached him in a span of seconds, her expression now dark. As she collided with his form, a jolt of pain ricocheted throughout his chest. "Bu-uffy!" he choked out, looking down in pure astonishment. He could only see the wooden stake protruding from his chest for a few moments. Slowly looking up to meet her gaze, he cried shameless tears. "Why?"   
  
She glared up at him, her hand still grasping the stake with an iron fist against him. Her gaze was hard and fierce. "Because I love you." Eyes wide and full of tears, he let out a small cry before disintegrating. 


	2. Vice Versa

"Because I Love You"  
  
By Meirou  
  


  
Buffy jolted awake in bed, clutching the folds of her comforter, her breathing ragged. A sheen of cold sweat had beaded upon her forehead and her golden bangs were plastered to her skin. Kicking away the sheets, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Eyes wild, she shot across her bedroom to the wall-mirror. "Oh my god..." Her hands gripped onto the edge of the polished bureau, and soon a wave of relief passed over her. No sign of injury was apparent.   
  
It just was a dream. No vampire. No stake-in-the-shoulder. No Dawn. No accusations. No Spike...   
  
"No Spike," she repeated softly. Buffy ran a nervous hand through her hair, and only then did she realize how jittery she was. She truly thought she'd killed him. Sluggishly shuffling back to the bed, and sitting down slowly, Buffy truly felt fear for the first time since returning. Letting out a hysterical laugh, she rested her elbows on her knees, smiling in spite of herself. "Because I love you..." she snorted, "What's wrong with me?"   
  
Buffy lay back down onto the bed, and she noted how heavily she continued to breathe. It was just a dream, it didn't mean anything. Why would she kill him? They *were* mortal enemies...or at least had been. Now, now they seemed inseparable--in a twisted sort of way. Was she really that desperate to mask her insecurities? Or was it another premonition?   
  
"No. No premonition. Spike is--he's fine. Everything's fine...or so I've convinced myself. Just forget it, Buffy. It was only a dream," she spoke aloud to herself, uncertainty plaguing her tone. Another hysterical laugh. Her hands came over her eyes, rubbing away the loss of sleep. Sleep that she needed. With a determined sigh, she crawled back under the covers. But before long, she found herself trying to stifle tears.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"All I wanted...was a little peace...just a little peace to myself. All I wanted in this world...was you. All I ever needed..." the soft hum floated throughout the crypt, bouncing off the sullen walls with an eerie echo.   
  
Spike awoke with a start, his eyes narrowing as he searched the room for the source. His tired gaze came to rest upon the television, filling the crypt with that familiar, blue, late-night sort of glow. He must've fallen asleep in front of it--again. Recognizing the old, black and white movie, a small half-smile graced his lips. The leading character, a young man, sat perched beside a river, his thoughts immersed in the love of his life.   
  
"Stupid bloke, don't you know that she doesn't love you? She's in love with that Peter-something-or-other. Bloody right she is too, didn't think she'd find out about you and that Chrissy girl, did ya, eh?" Spike said aloud bitterly, his eyes narrowed again. "Even if you didn't mean it...didn't mean to hurt her...she'll never forget what you did--never forgive you. Never."   
  
The severity of his own words struck him...all too relevent for his liking.  
  
"Well you never know...she might." The platinum-haired man almost jumped sky-high out of his chair.  
  
"What...are you doing here?" Spike answered as he swiveled in his armchair, his cobalt gaze uncertain. Buffy offered a lopsided smile.  
  
"Watching a late-night movie I see," she replied softly. The blue glow caught her eyes, setting them ablaze with color. Spike glanced at her, confused and unsure what to do. Here she was again...probably looking for a little consolation. For what this time, he wanted to know.   
  
He rose from the easy-chair, stepping up beside her as she leaned back against one of the stone pillars. "You didn't come here to talk late-night cinema, did you, Buffy?" he inquired quietly, almost afraid of her reply. That was all she ever wanted. To be consoled. By someone--anyone. For a bleeding rope to be tossed down to her as she dangled helplessly from the mountain of emotions.   
  
She sighed, averting her gaze. "I don't really know *why* I came, actually. But, dare it be said, I felt like I needed to see you."   
  
He touched her shoulder, eyeing her carefully. "Love, you know that it's four in the morning, right?" She nodded reluctantly.   
  
"I killed you."   
  
He quirked an eyebrow. "Come again?"   
  
"In my dream, I killed you...and I came to apologize," Buffy clarified, finally exposing her reason for arriving at the crypt so late--or early. She scratched her neck uneasily and sighed again, taking a seat upon the sarcophagus. It was cold to the touch and she shivered slightly.   
  
"You came here to atone for an act you never performed? Wait--dreaming, about me? Hold the phones ladies and gents...something's up," Spike returned, his expression only half-comical.  
  
"Spike..." she answered with a bit of eye-rolling.   
  
"As you can see, Pet, I'm all spiffed up and ready to go." The man beamed, patting his chest. Buffy merely cast him a questioning glance, and as soon as he realized she was a bit miffed, his expression darkened. "I'm not a pile of blustering particles, Buffy," he said bluntly.   
  
She nodded, and fell silent again. That was until Spike sat down beside her, barely resisting the urge to pet her soft blonde locks. "I woke up terrified that something *had* happened. It was like, the world stopped..." she spoke up finally, breaking the quiet that only the tv had hindered earlier. By that time, it had flickered in and out, and Spike eventually turned it off.   
  
"Because you killed me?" Spike wondered, their eyes locking. He smiled a goofy grin, clearly enjoying her confession.   
  
"I just knew that something was wrong, that's all," her tone became unwavering now. If she didn't enforce her confidence--well forget enforcing her confidence! For God's sake she was floundering, she wanted him to hold her. She wanted to cast of the facade, confess the true reason why she came. And it wasn't because she wanted consolation, she just wanted *him*.   
  
"Let's cut to the chase here, Miss Sunnydale. I don't much feel like being apart of the kissing and crying routine. Can't take it anymore," the blonde-haired man responded. "You had a dream...that ya what, staked me? Hasn't that been your MO since day one?"   
  
"Don't do this, Spike. Not again," she said in a near whisper. Was she wrong? Would she lose him--for real this time?   
  
"Again? Is that what this is about? The bloody dream? Come off of it, we both know that's not why you're here! You come to 'confess' about the lot of it, wanting to apologize. What kind of apology is *this*? Tell me what you want, or rocket out of here, okay?" he berated, clearly annoyed. "I wish you wanted to be here because of *me*, but I had to stop hoping. What's the point? If Army-boy or good ol' Angel came back, I'd be left in the dust--or as it. Gee, how appropriate."   
  
"But--I do," she whispered, her gaze to the floor. She raised them immediately as his movements gravitated towards the crypt door.   
  
"Mr. Sunshine is going to drop by for a visit any--what?" he stopped short, glancing back at her over his shoulder.   
  
"I *do* want to be with you," Buffy exclaimed, her eyes clear and bright. She slid off of the stone mass, walking towards him. "I came here because of you, Spike. I was terrfied because I really thought I'd lost you. In my dream, I killed you because I was afraid. But I couldn't bear it if I had...my god. Don't you see? I can deny it all I like, but I don't want to anymore." She threw her hands up to her temples, and ran them back through her locks.   
  
He moved away from the door and met her halfway. They stood mere feet from one another, their breathing falling into a passionate rhythm. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked darkly, fearful of her answer. He tilted his head gently, his eyes on her. Burning holes into her silken flesh...  
  
"Because...I love you." And at that moment, Spike realized if he had been breathing, he would've stopped completely.   
  
He swallowed the lump that had crawled up his throat, and he slowly took her hand. Drawing her close her whispered into her ear. "Shall we dance, Slayer?"   
  
"Until the end of time," she agreed, teary-eyed and smiling. His arms slipped around her waist, pressing her tightly against him, and they gently swayed side-to-side.   
  
He looked into her eyes, his hand stroking her cheek. "Sorry, love. But the song's over," he growled suddenly, his vampiric visage appearing. With a quick jerk, Buffy's back was pressed against him, one arm holding her in place, and the other keeping her head to the side.   
  
He let out a horrific laugh, tickling the exposed area of her neck with his finger. She squirmed, trying to push him away. The arm around her waist tightened immensely, and the other around her neck choking her. "Why, Spike? I love you! What do I have to do to prove--  
  
She stopped short as she felt his razor-like teeth sliding into her flesh, tasting her. His grip was iron-like, but warm. This was what love had bestowed upon her. It seemed like an eternity as he drained her, stealing away her life. This was what she wanted afterall...her deathwish. It was him. She gave one last, determined jerk as she tried to rip free, but suddenly allowed herself to relax.   
  
"Buffy," he whispered into her ear, as he returned to normal. He flipped her around to face him, and smiled.   
  
"Why?" she murmured despondently, fading.   
  
"Because I love you...dearest." She dropped to the floor with a thud.  



	3. Truths Exchanged

  


"Because I Love You"  
  
By Meirou  
  


  
Buffy awoke with a start, letting out a scream of horror. "It's him...or me." She sat up in bed, desperately trying to slow her ragged breathing. "These dreams mean something...and I'd better listen. Or someone will end up dying." Hers legs fell over the side of the bed and her gaze settled onto the clock. It was 3:30 am. It didn't take that long to reach the crypt. Even then, her heart continued to pound in her ears. "And it won't be me." Buffy slid out of her bed and quickly dressed. She gave herself a glance in the mirror and sighed.   
  
'How much longer will I be able to take this? I dream about his death...a turn-around about my own...what is this supposed to mean? That whatever exists between us is doomed to fail--that we aren't meant to be together? God, what have I turned into? I'm another one of those sick romantics in the old films.'   
  
She pulled open one of the dresser drawers and felt her fingers curl around the cool shaft of the wooden stake. If something were to happen, she had to be prepared. Letting her emotions get the best of her was a mistake she'd made. And several times before. Losing Angel. Losing Riley. Losing Spike.  
  
Losing Spike? Whoa! Since when did he qualify for an affectionate memorandum? 'Since I fell in love with him,' her thoughts answered her bitterly. She slammed the drawer shut, it's loud thud echoing throughout her bedroom. Had it always been so quiet?   
  
Buffy shrugged it off and allowed her thoughts to wander for a moment. Dawn was sound asleep, Willow was there should anything happen. If she could just slip out for a little while...  
  
"How am I supposed to know if this is just another dream? This is the last time...never again. I won't subject myself to any more pain...not by him."   
  
*~*~*  
  
The unceremoniously loud knock echoed throughout the literally lifeless crypt. As the sound bounced in Spike's ears, he awoke groggily and glanced around, bleary-eyed. They quickly adjusted to the late-night glow the television emitted in the otherwise dark room. "Better not be one of those flaming Cryral demons again..." he muttered, approaching the doorway sluggishly. His strong hands wrapped around the spherical handle and jerked it harshly, the door swinging open in such a manner. "Since when do *you* knock?" his British tone rang out, a smug smile accenting his expression.   
  
"There's a first for everything," Buffy answered seriously, her voice and tone business-like.   
  
"Come in," Spike said half-sarcastic as Buffy walked right in past him. "Not much for invitations are you?"   
  
"I *did* knock."   
  
"Uh huh. There something I can--help you out with? Any demons afoot? Shall we call the Scoobies? I mean, take notice, Slayer. It's four in the morning," Spike said with a tilted nod. He sauntered back over to his easychair, and leaned back onto it, awaiting her answer. When she merely glanced around, nervously at that, he rose again. "Alright, what's up?"   
  
The accent entered her ears, tickling her senses. She loved his voice...  
  
Buffy stepped back as he approached, her grip tightening on the stake she held conveniently out of his sight. The contradiction of her thoughts and her actions was astonishing. "I keep seeing things. In my sleep...I keep seeing you. Us. And I don't want to anymore. I don't want this torture...not like this." Spike's eyes widened slightly as this, and he moved closer.   
  
"Aw, Slayer. I'm touched," he replied with a devious smile. He lifted his hands, beckoning for her to take them. But she quickly declined, stepping back again. "Playing games again are we?" Spike dropped his hands, and turned his back to her, his sentiment becoming anger. "I'm about ready to forfeit." He glanced back over his shoulder, and it was at that instant that the light caught onto the tip of the stake. He whipped around, eyes blazing as he prepared to brace himself.   
  
Buffy slowly glanced down to her hand and realized she'd given herself away. Why she'd even brought the thing, she truly did not know. "Spike, I--  
  
"Is *that* why you came here? To stake me?" he shouted, his eyes boring holes in her. And at that point, Buffy felt incredibly ill. "What have I done to you...lately? Have you lost your flamin' mind?" The television behind cast an eerie glow upon their bodies, their silhouettes dancing upon the stone walls.   
  
"I didn't want it to come to this, Spike. And I really *don't*," she exclaimed, her voice on the verge of disparity. "I don't even know why I'm here, because I'm not sure what to say--what to tell you. I just dream about you, and lose you. One of us always dies...I can't be sure as to whether or not it's a premonition. But I'm afraid of *this*."  
  
"You mean you're afraid of me." He threw his hands up into the air and sighed harshly. "Fine then. Have it at...stake me if it thrills you. As long as I'm here, I can't be with you. I guess it really doesn't matter...because I can't be with you anywhere." He walked towards her, his arms spread out to his sides.   
  
"Don't do this, Spike. Please don't--  
  
"What? Tempt you? Isn't this what you want, to get away from all of your worldly troubles? To end the suffering and take the detour back to heaven?" he shouted, his voice nearly shaking the room. Buffy merely stood there, her eyes bleary and sleep-deprived, her expression pained and sorrowful. And still, she remained with her arm lifted, stake prepared.  
  
"I don't want to kill you! Don't you understand? I'm afraid to be here, because I don't *want* to lose you. I just want the truth..." she cried out, flinging her stake away.   
  
"I've told you the truth, Buffy. I'm in love with you...always have been. And I'm pretty sure I always will be," he spoke, his tone lowered. "I can't tell you anything more, because there's nothing left to say. Unless you have something to confess..." She fell silent again and he left her, moving towards the fallen stake. He raised it to his chest from the floor in one fluid motion, glaring at her. "Is *this* what you want? The *truth*? What about me? I want you to be happy for Pete's sake! If puncturing myself to bloody bits helps, then so be it!"   
  
Buffy's green eyes grew unbelieveably wide. She stepped forth cautiously, her hand reaching out. "Spike!"   
  
"Come on, Slayer! Give me a reason to stay!" he hissed, his cobalt eyes steely and unforgiving. Buffy dropped to her knees, shielding her eyes. She shook her head, hiding her now tear-stained face behind her hands.   
  
"I can't!"   
  
"Yes! You *can*!" he roared, drawing the stake closer to himself. "Give me one reason!" His eyes held a ferocious fire as he stood over her, watching in a now awkward silence as she remained on her knees, crying her eyes out as sobs racked through her body.   
  
"I didn't want things to turn out like this. I wanted to come here, maybe be done with everything. But I know that I never expected to be sitting here crying my eyes out like a child."   
  
"Buffy." His tone was level now, no longer fierce and angry. It was merely scornful and she felt its full force. "Why are you trying so hard to push me away?" Her hands slowly dropped...it was now or never. Buffy looked up, the trails of tears partly-fresh, a portion dry and leaving streaks on her soft skin.   
  
"Because I love you, Spike."   
  
Spike's eyes were filled with warmth again and he tossed the stake away and went to her. His strong arms wrapped around her body, pulling her close and comforting her. Buffy was filled relief at his touch, protected. *This* was meant to be. For only she would dictate her choices, not her dreams. Even if her future was unknown, and at this point up for grabs...she wouldn't be alone. She knew with everythinn inside of her that he'd be there by her side. He loved her, and she loved him--unconditionally. Her eyes rose and locked with Spike's.   
  
Spike looked down at her, kissing her forehead gently as he rocked her to and fro. And as her sweet scent filled him, he could only smile. "I know."   
  
  
*~*~*  
  
Well what did ya think? This was basically just a random, one-shot fic. Has nothing to do with the recent "Smashed" episode.   



End file.
